on the way down to you
by simplysv
Summary: On the way down I saw you And you saved me from myself And I won't forget the way you loved me On the way down I almost fell right through But I held onto you. The bond they share is only just begining to show them how much they need each other.
1. going somewhere

Sick and tired of this world

There's no more air

Trippin over myself

Goin nowhere

Waiting, Suffocating,

No direction, And I took a dive and...

On the way downline I saw you

And you saved me from myself

And I won't forget the way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

I've been wonderin why

It's only me

Have you always been inside

Waiting to breathe

It's alright, sunlight on my face

I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

Cause on the way down

I saw you

And you saved me from myself

And i won't forget the way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

I was so afraid, of going under

But now, the weight of the world

Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

Down, down, down

You're all I needed

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

You're all i needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted...

All that I needed... now

On the way down

I saw you

And you saved me from myself

And I won't forget the way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

But I held onto you

But I held onto you

Carly had lost herself. She laid awake for the last three hours crying uncontrollably alone on her cold bathroom floor. Cried for her marriage for her children and for herself. She had so much to cry about. Sitting alone in her house, that much was clear. Listening to the song she felt like maybe she could pull herself out of the hole she was living in, reminded her she still wasn't alone. _' It was never supposed to be this way'_ Carly realized sadly that she'd lost a part of herself. Loving Sonny had destroyed her. She was alive and still there physically but, she had fallen a shell of the strong woman she once was. '_ The last thing I ever thought I would be doing was walk away from a marriage. I risked everything for Sonny._' She smired but, her face showed the depth of emotion behind acknowledging who she used to be ' _I had always been one to fight. Take no prisoners and get what I wanted. What I thought was best for me. Unless of course, I got carried away on a crazy scheme and screwed up. The end of our marriage was all Sonny. He fucked up all by himself. My mistakes were worse. I allowed Sonny to cheat, let him corrupt our vows over and over again. I enabled him to hurt me because I wouldn't say enough is enough. I blame myself for that. I messed up and that's what got Sonny and I together. Sleeping with Sonny while I was in love with Jason to this very day was my biggest mistake. More than four years later I still hate myself for it'_

A/N: the song in this mini chapter is On the way down by Ryan Cabrera


	2. coming up from hell

Chapter One: Coming up from hell

Carly had been through hell and back the past year. No matter how much

Carly wanted to forgive Sonny, it just wasn't in her to let go anymore.

Finding out Sam was pregnant just pushed her too far. Jason had ruined his

life for her and the boys. He'd taken everything he loved and tossed it away

to put them first. Jason had offered to raise Sam's baby so that she could

fix things with Sonny and that was the day that Carly woke up.

Flashback

Jason had come to the penthouse in the middle of the day telling Carly he

wanted to spend some time alone with her talk with her. "Carly look I

know you have a lot to deal with." "Yeah Jase you knew and you kept it

from me !" Carly shouted and it was clear in how stiffly she held her body

she was trying to keep a lid on it all. Jason sighed and took Carly's hand

asked her as calmly as he could "Carly can we just go to the park? Walk

there sit on the bench and just talk?" It wasn't like Jason to be so gentle

with her. She groaned in frustration. Looking at those cobalt blue eyes

pleading with her to just take a walk to hear him out, and more importantly

to listen. Carly didn't want to listen. Didn't want much else than to be angry

for awhile. But this was Jason and reluctantly she found herself giving in.

"Alright Jase we'll go for a walk. Let me grab my jacket." She got up from

the couch and headed for the closet. Jason headed towards the door. Carly

turned abruptly "One more thing Jase." Jason took his hand off the

doorknob and turned to face Carly. "What's that?" she couldn't help the

slight smile that appeared on her face but, the message was still serious.

"No more lying. That's my mo not yours." Jason grinned at Carly for a

moment before his face took on seriousness she had never seen before." I

promise you this wont happen again. I wont lie to you." With that Carly slid

on her leather jacket and let Jason usher her out the door.


	3. a walk in the park

Port Charles was cool as the summer began. Warm enough to leave winter

clothes in storage but, cool enough to be uncomfortable if you didn't have

the right clothes on.Carly bundled her coat closer around her as a chill ran

up her back. She had been silent for awhile. She was listening to Jason

allowed him to tell her was possessed him to do the things he'd done

recently. What justified him lying to her. "Carly I wasn't trying to hurt you.

That was never my intention I didn't want you to get hurt. Sam showed up

here telling Sonny she was pregnant. You were both fighting all the time and

Michael was torn apart. I didn't want that to happen again. I knew that you

would be angry and you might lash out before you realized how it affected

the boys." Carly opened her mouth to object but Jason held his and up

silencing her and rushed to continue. " No one would blame you for that.

But, I didn't want Michael to go through that. I changed the results of the

test. I swore to you a long time ago I would do anything for Michael that's

still true. I never meant for you to get hurt." Carly scoffed at that and finally

spoke " Jason just how was it that I wasn't going to get hurt? Jase for the

first time possibly ever, you lied to me." And damn if there weren't tears in

her eyes. She didn't want to cry about it. Didn't want it to hurt as much as it

did but, that's just how it was. Jason sighed and grabbed the bridge of his

nose. He could feel one of the famous Carly headaches coming but it

wasn't her fault. This was going to be stressful and that was too bad

because he owed Carly an explanation. When Jason grabbed the bridge of

his nose time froze and she was still mad and there would be hell but , this

was the Jason she knew. She loved this Jason . '_Not like that." _she silently

reminded herself. _'Used to love him like that though. funny how during _

_times like these you have to remind yourself of that.' _"Carly I lied to

people I love, the most important people in my life. Courtney, my

grandmother, and I lied to you. But I lied for you, for the boys. I was trying

to protect you and I cant apologize for that." He said exasperated. '_I know _

_for Jase sometimes its as simple as protecting but,' _"all the times you

protected us before you didn't lie. You left stuff out, things we couldn't

know but you never lied to m…us" And in that moment Jason got it. It

wasn't the lie or the reasons for it. Yeah she was mad about it and but he'd

done something that went against all she knew about him. She felt like

maybe she didn't know him anymore and that hurt and scared her. Carly

was hurt and he could fix it. Realizing he could fix it righted the situation

made things clear. Now, he just had to get her to understand and assure her

he was the same.

A/N : I know I have at least one more chapter to be up this week but please Review so I can figure out if anyone is interested in Jason and Carly as more than friends.


End file.
